Pudding and Taruto: The Gift of the Magi
by hypermonkeygirlX3
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. But neither knows the other loves them too. So to show their love they decide to buy each other the perfect Christmas present. What are they willing to sacrifice for each others love? PT one-shot a little fluffy toward the end


**Me:** HURRAY! Only two more days until Christmas! *throws confetti into the air* this calls for a celebration! So, in honor of it almost being Christmas, I shall give all my fantabulous readers an early Christmas gift. So here is the first chapter of my PxT version of "The Gift of the Magi!" YIPEEE!

**Taruto:** So you already started a new story. Heh, I knew you wouldn't finish "The Aqua Amulets".

**Me:** I didn't give up on "The Aqua Amulets"! I just thought that I needed to spread a little holiday cheer!

**Taruto: **Oh, sure you did. *smirks*

**Me:** *steam comes out of ears* you don't believe me? Forty bucks says that I WILL finish my first story!

**Taruto:** You're on, old hag!

**Me:** Humph! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or The Gift of the Magi. If I did then I would be famous, which I'm not since I haven't gotten alot reviews…TT^TT Now let the story begin!

**Thanks to****…**

Ryou's Worst Nightmare

and

ATF-Pink **...****For reviewing my first story. You guys totally ROCK!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One dollar and eight-seven cents," Taruto counted. He had counted the money in his palm seven times now, hoping that he had made a mistake. He hadn't. How was he supposed to get her a present with only one dollar and eighty-seven cents? No, a better question was _why_ was he getting her a present?

He didn't understand this stupid holiday the humans called "Christmas". Not only was the name weird in itself, but on this retarded holiday you were expected to buy all of your friends gifts.

Not that she was his friend or anything, because she wasn't. He hated her, or at least he was supposed to. Sometimes he thought he might kind of like her, maybe even…_No!_ He stopped himself, shaking his head. _ Don't think that! You hate her, you don't even like her a little bit, let alone…THAT! You're just doing this to stop her from bugging you,_ He reminded himself. That stupid monkey-girl always had a way of making him do things he really, _really_ didn't want to do.

Taruto sighed, how'd he get himself into this mess?

_**Flashback**__**:**_

Taruto was laying peacefully on a long, thick branch on one of the trees in the park. It was the first time he had ever seen snow before, and he was happily watching each little snowflake lightly float down to the white and cold ground below.

_Finally,_ He thought, _some peace and quiet._ Of course, as his luck would have it, his tranquility was interrupted by the shriek of his dreaded nickname, "Taru-Taru, na no da!!"

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground being hugged to death by Pudding's infamous tackle-hug. She squeezed him so tight that his face began to turn blue.

"P-Pudding I c-can't breathe!" Taruto wheezed.

"Oopsie, na no da!" Pudding giggled. She released her bubby from her tight death grip. Taruto scooted back a little to get a full view of his attacker. She was warmly dressed with a long, orange skirt that reached to her ankles and a thick winter coat that was a sunny yellow color. The yellow jacket was covered in tiny brown polka-dots. She was also wearing her Café Mew Mew sneakers. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement, and her checks were brushed with a light pink. Scattered all around her were boxes and bags of all shapes and sizes.

Pudding giggled again and smiled that little monkey smile of her's. Taruto tried to fight back the blush that was he knew was coming, but his efforts were futile. He almost always blushed when she smiled at him, and he hated it so very much because he could never stop it. Taruto quickly stood up and turned so she wouldn't see his face.

"W-What are you doing here?!" He blurted over his shoulder. That was his first mistake.

"Pudding was just doing some last minute Christmas shopping, na no da." She replied. She stood up and dusted off the chunks of snow that had stuck to her wool skirt. Pudding then bent over and began to pick up the boxes and bags she dropped when she tackled him.

Taruto turned toward her and gave her a puzzled look. "What's 'Christmas'?"

Pudding's jaw dropped and she dropped the stuff she had just picked up. "Taru-Taru doesn't know what Christmas is, na no da?!"

* * *

"Well, that's just weird," Taruto said. He was carrying a mountain of so called "Christmas presents" while Pudding merrily skipped next to him with only a few bags hanging from her arms. Once again Pudding had managed to get Taruto to lug most of her bags around, something he most certainly did _not_ want to do. But never the less, there he was, dragging all these gifts around while Pudding rambled on and on about the strange Earth holiday.

"It's not weird Taru-Taru, na no da," She said. "Christmas is a time for friends and family to come together and have winter fun, na no da!"

"Then what's with all the gifts?" Taruto asked, shifting the weight of the pile of presents he was carrying. That was mistake number two.

"Well," She said thoughtfully, "presents are a way to show the people you love how much you care about them, na no da." Pudding couldn't tell, but behind that wall toys and trinkets, Taruto's face turned a shade of red that would have made a tomato look pink. "The more perfect the gift, the more of your love that shines through, na no da!"

Taruto gulped. "And h-how do you know when you've found the p-perfect gift?"

Pudding shrugged. "Just you just sort of know, na no da."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Taruto started getting worried. He was so used to Pudding's non-stop talking that the silence started to creep him out. He peeked at her from behind the tower of gifts. She was next to him all right, staring at something in her hand.

_I wonder if she's alright, _Taruto thought. _Wait, why do I even care?_ He pushed the thought aside and was about to look away, when he noticed what she was looking at. In her tiny, delicate hand was a golden locket. A design of swirls and curls was embroidered on its surface. Tied to the locket was a dirty and brown-tinged shoe lace. It looked like it could be worth a lot of money.

"What is that?" He thought out loud. That was mistake number three. **(dang, Taruto is making a lot of mistakes! xxD)**

"Hmm?" Pudding asked, waking up from her trance. "Oh this, na no da?" She held the locket up so that it dangled in front of his face. "This is Pudding's mom's locket, na no da," she began. "Pudding's dad gave it to mum when they were still dating, na no da." She pushed it to her chest. "Papa gave it to Pudding when mum passed away." She looked down at the floor, her long bangs covering her eyes. "It's Pudding's most prized possession, na no da. It's all Pudding has left of her, na no da."

The one thing Taruto hated more then when Pudding was hyper was when Pudding was sad. Pudding and sad should never be used in the same sentence. It's like putting pickles in a peanut and jelly sandwich, it just doesn't work. **(And believe me, pickles and PB&J do not taste well together _)**

He tried to think of something, anything that would cheer her up, but nothing came to mind. "I'm sorry." He finally muttered. Taruto mentally kicked himself, _Lame much!_

She looked at him at smiled. "It's not Taru-Taru's fault, na no da." Pudding turned toward the sky. "Plus, she's in a better place now, na no da." Then she turned back towards him.

"What's Taru-Taru's most prized possession, na no da?" She asked curiously.

Taruto thought about it a little. The first thing that came to his mind was the candy drop that she had given him when they (they being the aliens) had kidnapped her. But there now chance in heck that he would tell her that. He thought about it a little more.

"I guess it would have to be this," He finally decided. He shifted all of the presents into his left arm and, with his right hand, reached into his pocket and pulled out an object wrapped in and old and worn out rag. He hand her the package and then shifted the gifts to their previous position.

Pudding carefully unwrapped the bundle to reveal the most beautiful watch she had ever seen. It was made of pure silver that sparkled and shone as the sun's light reflected of its shiny surface. It was one of those old watches that the roman numerals instead of the numbers. It had to be worth 50 dollars at least! Her locket paled in comparison!

"It's so beautiful, na no da!" She gasped.

"You really think so?" Taruto asked. "It's my dad's lucky watch. He gave it to me before I left to come to Earth. He said that as long as I had it with me, that my mission would be a complete success!" Taruto eyes sparkled as he said this.

Pudding looked at him sadly. "Does Taru-Taru ever miss him, na no da?"

Taruto looked down at his feet. "Yeah, sometimes I do." He faced up and looked straight into her beautiful honey-brown eyes. "But it only makes me stronger and want to fight harder."

He looked at her with all seriousness. It was true; Taruto fought so that he could see his family again and deliver them from the prison they called home. That's what drove him forward, even when things looked hopeless. That's what kept him going.

"That's good Taru-Taru," Pudding said smiling at him.

She looked back down at the watch and she began to wonder something. "Taru-Taru," she asked, "If that's true, then why does Taru-Taru keep it wrapped in this dirty old rag, na no da?"

He glared at her. "Well, why do _you_ keep your mom's locket tied to that crusty old shoe lace?" he retorted.

"Probably for the same reason Taru-Taru does, na no da." She replied. "Pudding doesn't have enough money to keep it someplace better, na no da."

That's when it happened. It happened at the exact same, in both of the children's minds. You could practically see the light bulbs appear above their little noggins. They finally knew what to get the other. They knew the perfect Christmas gift.

Within that second, Taruto and Pudding arrived at the young girl's humble abode. They walked up to the front door and Pudding unlocked it. She put her bags down in the living room. Pudding then retrieved the rest of the presents from Taruto and put them next to the others.

"Pudding has a great idea, na no da!" she announced before Taruto left. "Taru-Taru should come spend Christmas here with Pudding and her siblings, na no da!"

"But won't your dad freak out about an alien being in the house?" Taruto asked, trying to find a way out.

"Pudding's dad is in china training, na no da."

"What about your siblings?"

"Pudding can say that Taru-Taru's from another country or into cosplay, na no da."

"But-"

"Then it's settled, na no da." She cheerfully interrupted. "Taru-Taru can come back here at around…uh…five-ish, na no da!"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ugh…" Taruto groaned. Now he had to get her the present before five tonight.

Taruto was standing right outside of a Japanese jewelry store, staring the perfect present for Pudding strait in the eyes. It was a 14 kart golden chain, and it was absolutely breathtaking. He knew for sure that this chain would match perfectly with Pudding's mom's locket.

He looked at the price sign directly below it. Fifty-one dollars it read, and all he had was one dollar and eighty-seven cents, with eighty cents of it in pennies.

Taruto had completely ransacked the whole ship, and that was all he found. It wasn't his fault though. I mean he's an alien for crying out loud! He's not going to have any human currency. It's a miracle he even found as much as he did. Even if Kishu or Pai had any money on them, he would never ask. If they ever found out about what he was doing, he would never hear the end of it. He shuddered just at the thought of it.

He took one last look at the price tag, and turned around to walk the other way. _I guess I'll just have to go empty handed,_ He thought. _Pudding is going to be so disappointed._ He scowled at himself. _Not that I care, anyway!_

He continued to trudge down the street completely depressed. _Maybe this will finally make her cry,_ He thought. Taruto has been trying to get that retardedly happy monkey-girl to cry ever since the time she got captured. The closest he had ever gotten to seeing her cry was when she was talking about her mom. He cringed. The thought only reminded him of the fact that he was going to Puddings house empty handed. _Why do I care so much?_

_Why didn't you just teleport her to her house!_ He thought, getting more and more frustrated with himself. _You could have avoided all of this! Baka, baka, BAKA!_

That's when he saw it. In the corner of his eye he saw the answer to all his problems. Across the street was nothing other than a watch shop. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his dad's lucky watch, wrapped in the dirty old cloth. It had to be some sort of coincidence, right?

_Maybe…_ He clutched the watch tightly. Looking around to make sure no cars are rushing down the street, and ran toward the shop. Taruto burst through the doors.

"Woh kid," The clerk behind the counter said, "slow down ther', ya just might get yerself hurt."

Taruto ran up to the desk panting. "Sir, I'd like to sell this watch here." Taruto took the watch out of its protective covering and gingerly handed it to the old man.

"Hmm," the clerk said curiously, pushing up his large spectacles with a shaky finger, "Now let's see 'er."

As the clerk inspected the watch, mumbling things to himself, Taruto took it as a chance to get a better look at the shop. It wasn't that big; it was actually pretty tiny compared to the giants surrounding it. But even so, it was completely crowded with clocks of all different shape and sizes. There were small ones and tall ones. There were cookoo clocks and digital clocks. If you could imagine it, Taruto was sure you would find it. But there was so many; it made him a little claustrophobic.

"Mmhm," the clerk said, flipping the watch over one more time, "laddy, you got yerself a mighty fine watch right 'ere! I can give ya 50 bucks for it!"

That was music to Taruto's ears. "I'll take it!" he said joyously.

The clerk looked him straight in the eye. "Are ya sure you want to this?" He questioned. "Like I said before, is one mighty fine piece of work."

Taruto hesitated then nodded his head. "I'm positive."

"Well then here you go," said the old man, handing Taruto the money. "Fifty bucks, right on the nose!"

"Thank you, sir!" He said with all sincerity. Tightly gripping the money, he ran out of the little shop to the jewelry store down the street.

* * *

Taruto stood at the front of Pudding's door, knocking loudly. In his secure grip was the box with Pudding's gift inside. He had to wrap the box in newspaper because he couldn't afford any real wrapping paper.

Out of habit, Taruto reached his hand in his pocket to check the time, only to remember he had sold it.

After what seemed like ages, Pudding opened the with that silly monkey smile on her face. Of course at this, he lightly blushed and then mentally cursed himself.

"Taru-Taru made it, na no da!" Pudding cheered, jumping up an down.

"Well, I was in town away so I thought might as well." He blurted out, his nervousness getting the better of him. He mentally kicked himself.

"Come on in, na no da!" she exclaimed, moving out of the way so he could walk in. Within 2 seconds of Pudding closing the door, poor Taruto was tackled by her four brothers and her sister.

"AHHHHHHH!" Taruto cried. "Get these midgets off of me!"

"You heard him," Pudding commanded, "Get off of Taru-Taru, na no da!" The kids quickly did so and stood in a straight line.

"Ok in order, na no da." Pudding began, pointing to the purple haired boy to the far left. "This is Honcha, Lucha, Hanacha, Chincha, and Heicha, na no da." She then pointed to Taruto. "And this is Taru-Taru, na no da!"

"Just call me Taruto." He said bluntly.

"Onee-sama," Honcha asked, "why does Taru-Taru-onii-tama have such big ears?"

"I _said_ call me Taruto!" Taruto said angrily.

"Well, that's because Taru-Taru is from another country where everyone loves to cosplay." She lied.

"Ugh!" Taruto gave up on trying stopping that awful nickname. At least the lie worked. Pudding siblings seemed to buy it.

"Um, 'Nee-sama," Heicha spoke up, "Is Taru-Taru your boyfriend, na no da?" Both Taruto's and Pudding's faces turned fire-engine red.

"N-No, no Heicha, na no da." Pudding stuttered. "Pudding and Taru-Taru a-are only friends, right Taru-Taru?" She turned toward Taruto for support.

Taruto was too shocked to speak, so he only nodded his head.

"Okay then, na no da!" Heicha said cheerfully.

After that, none of the other siblings asked any more questions involving Taruto. They all played a few torturous games (well at least as far as Taruto's concerned), and had a huge feast that, to Taruto's surprise, was hand cooked by Pudding.

Finally, in what seemed like ages, it was time for the present exchange. Taruto got more and more nervous as it got closer and closer to the time he had to give Pudding her present.

After the kids had opened all their presents, she sent them upstairs to go to bed. Apparently, Pudding wanted them to be alone during what she called "Pudding and Taru-Taru's special gift exchange." Of course, this only made him more nervous than he already was. The butterflies in his stomach made him want to throw up.

_Maybe I can still get out of this,_ He thought. But before he had a chance Pudding came bounding down the steps with a brightly colored box. The paper the box was wrapped in was a shiny yellow, with an orange bow to put it all together._ Of course, _He thought, rolling his eyes. It was just like Pudding to pick those colors.

She sat down next to him on the couch in front of the fireplace. It's flame giving the room an oddly nostalgic, orange glow. They sat in silence for few minutes, though, to Taruto, it felt like hours.

Pudding was the one to break the silence. "Ok, so Pudding and Taru-Taru will give and open our presents at the same time okay, na no da?" Taruto nodded. They both handed each other the gifts, to him the yellow and orange box, and to her the badly wrapped newspaper box.

Taruto took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and lifted the top. After a few seconds he slightly opened his right eye. _What?_ He thought. Maybe he didn't see it right. He completely opened both eyes. No, he had saw right. Inside the box was a beautifully polished wooden case. It was a dark, mahogany color and had a shiny golden outline.

If he was right, then this wasn't just some random case. He gingerly picked it up and cautiously opened it. He felt his eyes get watery. He was right, this was no ordinary case. It was a case to put your watch in, and by the looks of it, his father's watch would have fit perfectly. The watch he sold to get Pudding her present. Oh, the terrible irony.

Taruto looked over at Pudding, to see her reaction to his gift. Pudding was staring at the chain, biting her finger nail. That wasn't good. Then she turned and looked at him. They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Um-" They started simultaneously. They both stopped.

"You go first." Taruto offered. Pudding just stared at him for a moment, still biting her nail. She looked like she was trying to decide whether or not to tell him something.

"Um…" she began. "Taru-Taru should put his father's watch in the case, na no da," she suggested. "To see if it fits, na no da."

Taruto looked back the case for a second before looking back at Pudding. "About that…" Taruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I kind of sold it at this watch shop to buy you the chain."

Pudding just stared at him. A few seconds later, a smile slowly spread across her face, and keep growing until it was a full blown ear-to-ear grin. Then she started giggling. At first it was only a little bit. Then it grew as well, up to the point where she was laugh hysterically.

At first Taruto thought she was just gone crazy from shock. Then, when she kept on laughing, he got angry. Sure, he was expecting a lot of emotion. He was expecting shock, disappointment, maybe even anger. But laughing, that just ticked him off1

"You shouldn't laugh at other people's misery!" He shouted angrily. Pudding got up, took a few breathes, and calmed herself down to a point where she could actually speak.

"Taru-Taru," she said through the leftover giggles, "Pudding's not laughing at you, na no da. Pudding's laughing at the irony, na no da!"

Taruto gave her a puzzled looked. "What?"

She took a few more breathes and then said, "Pudding sold mum's locket to get Taru-Taru that case, na no da! Isn't that hilarious, na no da?"

Taruto's jaw dropped.

Pudding giggled some more. Then she got really close to him. "Taru-Taru must really _love_ Pudding to sell his father's watch, na no da!" Taruto's face turned several different shades of red, causing Pudding giggle again.

"W-Well, w-what about you!" He accused, his face still red. "You must really, _really_ love me to sell your mother's locket!"

Pudding scooted back a bit and picked up the chain Taruto had given her. She slow put it on her neck at scooted back to Taruto. She slowly wrapped her arms around his chest. Taruto winced, expecting another one of her bear hugs. But instead he hugged him lightly.

He looked down at her since her head was under his chin now. He could barely breathe. She'd never been this close to him before and it made his heart flutter.

"I really,_ really_ do Taru-Taru-kun, na. no. da." She whispered. Taruto's heart skipped a beat. He hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder and lean his head against her's.

What neither of them knew, though, was that watching from the top of the stairs was a little Fon family spy.

"Merry Christmas 'Nee-sama," Heicha whispered, "merry Christmas."

_**An exert from "The Gift of the Magi"**__**:**_

_The magi, as you know, were wise men--wonderfully wise men--who brought gifts to the Babe in the manger. They invented the art of giving Christmas presents. Being wise, their gifts were no doubt wise ones, possibly bearing the privilege of exchange in case of duplication. And here I have lamely related to you the uneventful chronicle of two foolish children in a flat who most unwisely sacrificed for each other the greatest treasures of their house. But in a last word to the wise of these days let it be said that of all who give gifts these two were the wisest. O all who give and receive gifts, such as they are wisest. Everywhere they are wisest. They are the magi._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Heh, heh, heh. It seems chapter one turned into a one-shot. Oh well, the story is still came out fantabulous if I do so say myself. I am very proud of this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! HUZZAH!

**Kishu:** So that's why we didn't win!

**Taruto**: What?

**Kishu:** You sold the lucky watch, so we lost!

**Taruto:** Eh?! It's just a fanfic! That never really happened!

**Kishu:** Well, you did come back _really_ late from your little "outing" Christmas night…

**Taruto:** What! Alyssa-san, tell this baka that you made that story up!

**Me:** Well…this story was Isamu's idea…

**Kishu:** And doesn't that monkey have the power to go through a person's memories by just touching something of said person?

**Me:** Hmm…that _is_ true…

**Taruto:** You've got to be kidding me!!

**Kishu: ** *teleports away*

**Taruto:** Where did that hag-lover go?

**Kishu:** *teleports back* I FOUND THE CASE!!!! *holds up case from story* xxD

**Taruto:** *face turns red* W-Where did you find that!

**Kishu:** Does it matter? *flies in circles around Taruto* Taruto as Pudding sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *flies away* I'm going to show this to Pai!

**Taruto:** *gets flustered* W-Wait a second Kishu! Come back! COME BACK!!! *cases after*

**Me:** *anime sweat drop* Okay then…I guess that's it. Oh, wait I almost forgot! Please read & review. It would be the best Christmas present ever if you would! Be wise, like the Magi, and give me some reviews! Thankies, and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! xxD


End file.
